The present invention relates to strap corner protectors and, more particularly, to a strap corner protector multifunctional installation tool.
Currently, an operator has to scale or climb on top of cargo or load in a flatbed trailer to install strap corner protectors and accessories on high and hard to reach locations. These strap corner protectors are time consuming to place in position and the process of installing is unsecured and is a source of accidents. Many times, ladders are required to complete the installation.
As can be seen, there is a need for a strap corner protector multifunctional installation tool that allows for an operator to easily place, with precision and speed, the accessories used for securing cargo from a ground level.